


Under The Sea

by DRuh19



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Atlantida, F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRuh19/pseuds/DRuh19
Summary: Era madrugada em Atlântida, a hora perfeita para sair e então foi o que fez, saiu em direção ao desconhecido querendo fugir de seu cruel destino, um destino que não era seu de verdade, mas iria para qual lugar? Os humanos não são os mais confiáveis, porém não lhe restava opção. Partiu a superfície e se deparou com um mar violento, diferente do fundo, que ainda se encontrava calmo.Percebendo a aproximação dos lacaios de seu pai, que não pouparam esforços para segui-la, não percebeu as grandes ondas que se formaram e acabou perdendo controle de si mesma. Sentiu uma dor imensa ao lado das costelas e nas pernas, enquanto sentia a chuva cair em seu rosto. Ouviu uma voz, uma voz ao longe que lhe gritava e então a última coisa que viu, foram olhos verdes e estranhamente atraentes.-Você é uma sereia, então?-Vê alguma cauda?- Falou irritada - Ah, por favor, não me compare com essas criaturas, sou uma Atlante!





	1. Prólogo

"Amor não se compra, amor se conquista e não aceitarei casar por puro interesse. Se o senhor pretende formar uma aliança com o reino vizinho, então ache outra forma, pois me colocar para casar e ainda por cima com um amigo, é horrível. Não sou um objeto, sou uma vida, como muitas outras e tenho certeza de que Luka também não aceitará esse casamento.

Não voltarei tão cedo e se assim continuar, não voltarei mais, pois prefiro passar o resto de minha vida entre os humanos, do que me casar sem amor. Não sou um brinquedo, nem um objeto, sou sua filha e estava esperando uma mudança nesses costumes ridículos.

Se a mamãe estivesse aqui, não aceitaria isso e o senhor sabe disso.

Marinette~"


	2. Um humano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oioi amores, tudo bem? 
> 
> Espero que gostem do capítulo, ele não saiu da forma que eu queria, mas acho que ficou bom para um começo.

A maré estava cheia, as ondas quase alcançavam o farol e as nuvens escuras tamparam a lua, o que dificultava a visão de algo além da encosta. Adrien esperava ansioso pela volta de seus pais há três meses e se recusava a acreditar que eles não voltariam, mesmo depois da notícia do naufrágio.

A família Agreste sempre foi reservada, não possuíam muitos conhecidos e nem familiares, apenas amigos locais e os colegas de faculdade do filho. Quando soube do naufrágio, estava na presença de Nino, que o consolou e o ajudou nas primeiras semanas, mas depois foi dispensado pelo loiro, que disse não precisar se preocupar mais.

Passava a manhã na faculdade e a tarde no instituto marinho, o mesmo que seus pais trabalhavam. Estava no segundo ano em biologia marinha e queria seguir a tradição da família, que desde sempre formaram biólogos.

As grandes nuvens de chuva começaram a condensar e cair, junto de uma ventania branda, mas que provocaram ondas ainda maiores, que respingaram no rosto do homem. Suspirou derrotado e guardou o celular no bolso da calça.

Andou na direção contrária do cais, subiu as escadas e parou em frente a porta.

 

-E mais uma vez, sozinho estou.- Falou para si mesmo.- O que comer em uma noite molhada como essa?

 

Retirou o casaco pesado, depositou as chaves sobre o balcão e chacoalhou a cabeça, para retirar o excesso de água da chuva. Preparou sua comida de sempre e levou consigo, até a janela de madeira, para olhar o oceano novamente.

Uma grande onda se formou e se chocou contra as pedras, deixando a espuma branca para trás e o rastro de conchas quebradas. Estreitou os olhos em direção ao rochedo, algo brilhante lhe chamou a atenção, algo estranhamente humano? Quando a imagem ficou nítida em seus olhos, não hesitou em correr para a porta e ir em direção ao mar, tinha que ver mais de perto.

 

-Mãe? Por favor, não esteja morta.- Falou em prantos.

 

Pulou com cuidado em meio às pedras e ficou em uma altura consideravelmente boa, para não ser pego pelas ondas e então olhou a figura. Não era sua mãe, era uma mulher até então desconhecida, com longos cabelos azulados e não parecia respirar. Puxou-a para cima com cuidado e a colocou em seu colo.

 

-Moça?- Levou o ouvido em sua boca e ouviu o ar sair.- Ei, moça!

 

Não poderia deixá-la alí, molhada e provavelmente ferida, então a levou para casa e depositou seu corpo no sofá. Procurou pelo kit de emergências, toalhas e uma coberta, provavelmente ganharia um resfriado e não só ela, ele também estava encharcado.

Ela tinha uma roupa um tanto estranha, com alguns brilhantes e alguma coisa parecida com escamas, mas relevou e começou a cuidar dela. Tirou seu sapato e as roupas estranhas que ela vestia, tudo isso com um certo incômodo, estava violando o espaço de uma mulher, porém, não a deixaria molhada. A vestiu com algumas peças de sua mãe e com o kit médico, limpou os raspões e um corte fundo, que manchava sua pele branca e por fim a cobriu com o cobertor.

Deixou-a no andar de baixo e seguiu até o quarto, para também se trocar e logo que voltou, tentou acordar a estranha, que reagiu aos seus toques e abriu os olhos por um instante, mostrando um azul claro. Adrien sorriu para ela tentando lhe dizer algo, mas antes mesmo de abrir a boca, a garota o empurrou longe, com uma enorme força.

Ela se levantou e cambaleou por alguns instantes, parecia tentar entender seu paradeiro. Sentiu grande dor perto da costela e levantou o pano da blusa, revelando ataduras, já manchadas de sangue.

 

-Droga!- Exclamou ao morder os lábios.

-Você ainda está sangrando.- Adrien disse jogado ao chão.- Preciso limpar isso.- Levantou devagar, mas permaneceu no mesmo lugar, com medo de assustá-la.

 

A garota o olhou séria e depois mudou seu foco, quando ouviu um barulho nunca antes ouvido. Percebeu ser de um objeto pequeno e metálico, que continha uma luz branca e estava em cima de uma coisa feita de madeira. Correu para pegar e por fim jogou no chão, fazendo o aparelho se espatifar em mil pedaços, o barulho está lhe incomodando.

 

-MEU CELULAR!- Adrien falou espantado.- Por que fez isso?- Andou até os pedaços.

Ele a encarou e percebeu que os olhos dela, tinham mudado de um azul claro, para um escuro. A mulher lhe olhou por mais alguns instantes, antes de cambalear, e caiu sobre seus braços novamente.

 

-Começamos bem.- Suspirou ao sentir a mulher arder em febre.

 

Adrien preparou café e ficou a noite toda na sala, pois não deixaria aquela louca perambular por sua casa e acabar quebrando outras coisas. Além disso, ela estava com febre e seus ferimentos abriram, por conta de seu pequeno esforço, então passou a cuidar dela, novamente.

 

\----x----x-----

 

Já era de amanhã e o jovem não tinha dormido um segundo, mas estava com os olhos pesados e provavelmente cairia em sono profundo, quando ela se remexeu e resmungou algo, mas inaudível. A azulada se espreguiçou no sofá e assim que percebeu estar no mesmo local, parou seus movimentos e fixou o olhar em Adrien, que também estava imóvel.

 

-Olá?- O loiro falou com certa dúvida.- Fala minha língua?

 

Como um gato, ela continuou com o olhar fixo nele e se levantou do sofá, dando alguns passos em sua direção e parou. Adrien ficou tenso, parecia que ela iria avançar sobre si a qualquer instante.

 

-Poderia falar comigo?

 

A garota ignorou seu pedido e desviou os olhos para um aquário grande, que ficava ao canto da sala. Andou até lá, dando alguns olhares para o rapaz, mostrando desconfiança e então passou a mão no vidro. Os peixes que antes nadavam, foram ao encontro do vidro, como se quisessem o carinho daquelas mãos.

 

-Por que você os prende?- Sua voz doce invadiu os ouvidos de Adrien.

-Eu...estudo esses animais.- Respondeu a doce voz.

-Eles estão tristes, querem o mar.- Assim que falou, levantou o aquário de sessenta litros, como se fosse uma pena.- Precisa devolvê-los.

-ESPERA, O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO?- Adrien levantou com os olhos arregalados e viu a mulher levar seus peixes até a porta.- Eles são meus.- Essa maluca não vai levar meus bebês, pensou.

 

A azulada recuou contra sua vinda e os seus olhos ficaram com um tom de azul mais escuro.

 

-Não, eles são do mar.- Depositou o viveiro na mesa.- Não pode deixá-los assim.- Falou brava.

-Calma.- Levantou as mãos, vendo a menina se aproximar.- Vamos começar do zero.- Suspirou.- Qual é o seu nome? Me chamo Adrien.- Falou em bom tom.

-Marinette.- Respondeu relutante.

-Marinette, belo nome, a que vem do mar.- Deu um pequeno riso.- Faz sentido.

-O que?- Ela perguntou com o cenho franzido.

-Seu nome se remete, “a que vem do mar”.

-Eu sei, quero saber o motivo da risada.- Falava séria.

-Ah, me desculpe, não estava debochando de você…- Coçou a cabeça e reparou nos ombros tensos da azulada.- Eu te achei no rochedo, ontem.- Mudou de assunto.- O que aconteceu com você? Sofreu um naufrágio?

-Um naufra.- Tentou repetir a palavra.- Um o que?

-Sabe o que aconteceu com você?

 

Ela se remexeu no lugar e pareceu pensar.

 

-Estava fugindo dos meus guardas e...acho que fui pega em uma corrente marítima muito forte.- Levou a mão até a bochecha.

-Fugindo de barco em meio a tempestade? Isso foi bem perigoso.

-Barco? Eu não estava em um…- Parou de falar e passou a mão pelo corpo.-Minhas roupas...

 

Ela mirou o loiro por um instante e depois reparou nos curativos. Seu rosto se tornou vermelho e seu maxilar ficou travado. Sentiu uma imensa vergonha só de pensar que um desconhecido a viu nua, ainda mais um humano e então sentiu um calafrio subir pela espinha.

 

-Você…- Falou baixo e fitando o chão.- Você tirou as minhas roupas…

-Você estava molhada e ferida, eu só não queria que pegasse um resfriado.- Abanou as mãos, vendo o constrangimento da garota e sentiu o sangue lhe subir.- Não fiz nada com você.- Falou em prantos, não queria que a menina pensasse mal dele.

 

Assim que terminou de falar, viu os olhos azuis ficarem mais claros e a garota mudar sua feição de nervoso, para vergonha, novamente.

 

-O-Obrigada...por cuidar de mim.- Deu uma pequena gaguejada.

-Não foi nada.- Adrien retribuiu com um sorriso.- Está com fome? Pode comer antes de voltar para casa.

-Não posso voltar, meu pai …- Parou por um segundo.- Não vou voltar.

-Ele deve estar preocupado, você é daqui mesmo?

-Que lugar é esse?- Marinette perguntou.

-Lahaina, Hawaii.- Respondeu e passou pela garota, que deu uma pequena recuada.

-Estou longe, não muito, mas ainda longe.

-Bom, vamos comer algo e depois eu vejo se encontro algum lugar, para você ficar. Já ficou nas pousadas daqui ? São ótimas.

-O que é uma pousada?- Perguntou, enquanto olhava uma foto na sala.

-Você não sabe? Bom, é uma espécie de hotel.

-O que é um hotel?- Perguntou e tirou o retrato do local.

 

Adrien voltou para a sala, com dois copos de chocolate quente e biscoitos.

 

-Como não sabe o que é um hotel? Em qual cidade mora?- Colocou a comida na mesa de centro e viu o retrato.- São meus pais.

 

Marinette olhou a foto e sorriu, lembrando de sua avó e depois depositou o objeto no local de antes.

 

-Sua mãe é muito bonita, me lembra a rainha Atlanna.- Andou com calma até o sofá.

-Ela era mesmo…- Falou cabisbaixo.- Meus pais foram para o mar tem um tempo e nunca mais voltaram.

 

A azulada entendeu a chateação do rapaz e então, sentou ao seu lado, mas ainda com certa hesitação.

 

-Minhas...condolências.

-Obrigado.

 

Por qual razão, ela falava de uma maneira tão formar? Não parecia ser desse mundo, ainda mais falando de rainhas, ter aquela força bruta sobrenatural, mudar o tom dos olhos e não saber o que era um hotel. Adrien ficou pensativo por um tempo e ofereceu a comida.

 

-Pode pegar, é chocolate quente.- Levantou a caneca.

-Chocolate...quente?- Ela pegou e viu a fumaça sair.

-É, você assopra.- Adrien deu um sopro.- E depois toma.- Sorriu ao ver a ingenuidade da mulher.

-Certo…- Soprou e levou a boca.- Aii.- Colocou a língua para fora.-Está muito quente!

-Devia ter assoprado mais.- Riu ao ver os olhos da mulher lacrimejarem.- Pegue os biscoitos também, são de chocolate.

-Obrigada.- Levou a boca e parou de mastigar até sentir o gosto doce.- É gostoso.

-Nunca comeu chocolate?

-Não.- Falou feliz e pegou outro doce.

 

Adrien estava se divertindo, aquela mulher parecia ser de outro tempo, de outra era e isso o fascinava, assim como as criaturas marinhas. A encarou por um tempo e assim que ela reparou, entrou em estado de alerta e parou de comer. Se inclinou para trás no sofá e se encostou.

Aquele homem era diferente de Luka, parecia ser mais gentil, fofo e se mostrou preocupado com ela. Seria um príncipe diferente? Em sua terra natal, os homens costumam ser mais sérios e raramente dão sorrisos e risadas.

 

-Ainda não me falou nada sobre você.- Adrien a tirou dos pensamentos.-E não me falou de onde veio.

-Não tenho muito o que falar.- Não pretendia falar sobre seu reinado com um estranho.- Sou de Atlântida.

\- Atlanta, Estado Unidos?- O loiro perguntou.

-Não, O reino de Atlântida.

-Você mora no mar, tipo, lá em baixo?- Falou assustado.

-Você humanos não costumam acreditar, é melhor assim.

 

Adrien a olhou com o cenho franzido e concluiu, que ela certamente havia batido a cabeça ou era uma lunática, que acreditava em contos de fada.

 

-Certo…- Coçou a cabeça e pensou no que fazer com ela.- Hoje é domingo, então não estudo e nem trabalho. Posso achar algo para fazermos.

-Eu não quero te atrapalhar, então...devolva minhas roupas e irei embora.- Falou chateada.

 

Não poderia deixá-la ir assim, parecia estar com perda de memória e talvez, só talvez, com uma leve demência ao falar sobre um reino perdido. Concluiu então, que era melhor ficar com ela, pois se algo acontecesse, se culparia pelo resto da vida, já que ele a achou, e Marinette não pretendia voltar para casa, se é que ela sabe onde mora.

 

-Não.- Falou sério.

-Como ?- Ela perguntou nervosa.

-Fica, você não tem para onde ir e até achar, pode ficar.- Adrien, ainda não acreditava em suas falas, seria mesmo uma boa ideia ?

-Não confio em você, pelo menos não cem por cento.

-Eu estou falando com alguém, que diz ser do mar.

-E eu sou!- Respondeu brava.

-Calma aí, peixinho.- Deu risada.- Vai ficar?

 

Pensou um pouco e respondeu.

 

-Certo, eu fico, mas se fizer algo, eu te afogo.- Levantou o dedo.

-Pode deixar, mas me diz, você é um sereia?- Ele falava brincalhão, querendo descontrair.

-Me ofende assim, não me compare com aquelas criaturas frias.- Olhou torto.

-Ok, Mari.- Deu risada.- Posso te chamar assim?- Além de ser de Atlântida, essa louca acredita em sereias, ganhei na loteria mesmo, pensou.

-Pode.

 

Adrien mostrou a casa para Marinette e explicou como o banheiro funcionava, visto que ela não sabia nada do habitual humano. Estava começando a cogitar, que ela era realmente de Atlântida, mas só acreditaria vendo.

Ele arrumou seu quarto e disse que poderia ficar ali e lhe deu algumas peças de roupas, que pertenciam a sua mãe. Não queria que ela ficasse fuçando no quarto de seus pais.

Passaram o dia pela casa, com o homem lhe ensinando seus costumes e ela apenas acenava com a cabeça ou fazia perguntas. Ficou fascinada com a comida terrestre, nunca tinha visto fruta alguma e olhou o rapaz que comia algo vermelho.

 

-Quer?- Ele estendeu a fruta.- É uma maçã.

-Ma..çã.- Pegou de sua mãe e mordeu.- É dura, mas gostosa.

-Tenho várias frutas, pode comer se quiser.- Mostrou a cesta na mesa da cozinha.

 

Marinette pegou uma laranja e a olhou por um instante, era diferente da anterior, que tinha uma casca lisinha. Tentou mordeu, mas não conseguiu.

 

-Não é assim.- Adrien deu risada, deixando a menina vermelha.- Nem toda fruta se come igual.- Olhou para a mulher.- Essa você precisa cascar.

 

Pegou uma faca, tirou a casca, as sementes e lhe entregou.

 

-Obrigada.- Sorriu e mordeu.

 

Viu a garota se lambuzar toda com o suco da fruta e fazer uma cara estranha, provavelmente achou azedo. Ela era fofa, parecia uma criança.

 

-Gostou?

-Não muito, gostei mais da vermelha.

-Certo, lembrarei de comprar mais maçãs. Vem lavar as mãos.

 

\----x----x-----

 

Já era noite e os dois se preparavam para dormir. Adrien estava na sala vendo Tv e Marinette, estava entretida com o aquário, pois queria libertar os peixes, mas relutou, já que Adrien estava a tratando muito bem e não queria acabar com isso.

Passou a mão pelo vidro e chamou os peixes, que dançavam atrás de seus dedos e soltou uma leve risada, estava feliz, mas sabia que uma hora ou outra, seu pai a acharia.

O loiro a olhava de relance e notou a sintonia que existia entre ela e os animais, então seria possível ela ser de...Não, ela só era diferente, isso, diferente. Sorriu ao lembrar da tentativa falha de morder a laranja e o seu estranhar ao ver uma televisão.

 

-Mari, você quer soltá-los? - Perguntou.

-Mas...você disse que.- Foi interrompida.

-Você disse que eles estão tristes, então vamos deixá-los felizes.- Gostava de ver o sorriso dela.

-Posso mesmo?

-Pode.

 

Marinette sorriu para Adrien e ergueu o aquário.

 

-Isso não é pesado?- Ele perguntou.

-Não, você acha?

-São sessenta litros, é pesado.

-Não para mim.- Andou até a porta, que foi aberta pelo homem.

 

Andaram até o cais e pararam na beirada. A azulada passou a mão no mar e soltou um suspiro, sentia falta da água, mas não iria embora tão cedo, seu pai não poderia achá-la e estava gostando de aprender sobre os humanos. Abriu a tampa e virou o conteúdo, despejando os peixinhos na água, que antes de desaparecerem se esfregaram nas mãos de Marinette.

 

-Os peixes gostam de você.- Adrien era cético demais, para acreditar em tudo aquilo.

-São criaturas sérias, mas adoráveis ao mesmo tempo.

-Então vai gostar de ir comigo amanhã, trabalho em resgate de animais e pesquisa, no centro de biologia marinha.

-Você também gosta do mar?- Ela falou animada.- Humanos também cuidam do mar? Pensei que só poluíssem.

-Alguns ainda cuidam, como eu.- Sorriu ao ver a felicidade da mulher.- Vamos voltar.- Abanou a mão e começou a andar para a casinha a beira mar.- Vai chover em breve.

-Chover?- Marinette correu para acompanhá-lo.- Acho que já vi algumas vezes, é quando cai água do céu?

-Isso, água e raios.- Deu risada.

-O que é um raio?

 

Uma luz cortou o céu e em seguida o barulho, fazendo Marinette se apertar aos braços de Adrein.

 

-Isso é um raio ou melhor, trovão.- Percebeu o medo dela.- Dentro de casa estamos seguros.

 

Era engraçado ver toda a ingenuidade dela e ter que explicar cada coisinha nova, mas estava ficando preocupado, afinal, não era normal uma pessoa ter perda de memória nessa proporção. Estava a tratando do modo que a mulher queria, fingindo acreditar em todo o papo de reino mágico e submerso, mas se recusava a acreditar nessa bobagem e ainda tentava achar uma explicação plausível, para a força sobre humana.

Entraram na casa, quando os primeiros pingos de chuva caíram e então era hora de dormir.

 

-Vou estar ao lado, se precisar é só bater na porta.- Adrien falou.

-Você consegue dormir com esses barulhos?- Ela parecia estar com medo.

-Dos trovões? Eles não fazem nada, são só barulhos.

-Está bem.- Marinette concluiu e soltou um grito ao ouvir o estrondo.- Como pode achar normal?- Tremia as pernas.

-Você se acostuma, boa noite.

 

Abriu a porta do quarto e sentiu Marinette pulando em suas costas, após um trovão. As janelas chegaram a tremer por conta do estrondo.

 

-Essa raio caiu bem perto.- Tirou a moça de seu corpo.- É só barulho.

-Não é só barulho.- Ela tinha um semblante de choro.

-Meu Deus.- Revirou os olhos.- Eu durmo no divã e você na cama.- Puxou a garota.- Eu estou há um metro, bem aqui, não precisa ficar com medo.

-Ta…- Percebeu a chateação do homem.- Estou causando problemas para você…

 

Não conhecia o mundo humano e seus costumes, mas percebeu estar tirando o rapaz de sua serenidade, talvez devesse ir embora ou tentar viver em outro reino humano, assim deixaria Adrien em paz. Ele foi tão legal com ela e mesmo depois de atacá-lo, continua cuidado de seus ferimentos.

 

-Não está, vamos dormir.- Adrien a sentou na cama e apagou a luz.- Até amanhã.

 

Marinette não disse nada, apenas se deitou e se cobriu com aquela coisa macia.

Um raio cortou o céu e iluminou o quarto, fazendo a mulher se assustar e logo em seguida o trovão. Cobriu a cabeça com o cobertor e ouviu a risada de Adrien.

 

-Pare de rir!- Exclamou nervosa.- Não tem graça.

-Tem sim.- Ele se remexeu no divã.

 

Mais um trovão surgiu, fazendo um grito aparecer. Marinette pulou da cama e se jogou em cima do homem, que se assustou com a aproximação repentina.

 

-Será uma longa noite.- Adrien suspirou e passou as mãos nos fios azulados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenho certeza que todo mundo pensou que ela era uma sereia, né? Resolvi fazer algo diferente, após assistir o filme do Aquaman 
> 
> Obrigada por ler <3


	3. Existe!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oioi fofuchinhos, venho com mais um cap para vocês<3 Espero que estejam gostando dessa nova fic <3 
> 
> Beijinhos e até a próxima.

Adrien acordou pela manhã, mas não como de costume, já que seu celular foi quebrado, então acordou com alguns barulhos estranhos e percebeu estar de manhã. Passou a mão no divã e reparou que Marinette já não estava mais deitada.

 

-Droga!.- Percebeu que os barulhos eram por causa dela.

 

Desceu as escadas como um flash, vendo a azulada tentando cortar uma das laranjas. Ela tinha trocado de roupa e seu cabelo estava molhado, talvez tivesse tomado banho? Talvez. Com a faca na mão, ela tentava a todo custo, tirar a casca sem levar grande parte da fruta junto, mas estava falhando miseravelmente, pois acertava a mesa de madeira fazendo um barulho alto.

 

-Você está marcando a mesa toda!.- Adrien foi até ela e pegou a faca.- E ainda por cima se cortou!.- Viu os pequenos cortes na mão dela.

-Desculpa, mas é muito difícil cortar essa fruta e eu não consegui comida no mar.

-É por isso que está molhada?- Falou tirando a casca da fruta.- O que você come normalmente?

-O que você acha que tem no mar?- Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Esse papo de novo.- Revirou os olhos e deu a laranja para ela.

-Você ainda não acredita, né?- Começou a se lambuzar.- Um homem passou aqui mais cedo e disse que ia te esperar, mas acabou indo embora, tinha dito que iria se atrasar para...para o que mesmo?

-MINHAS AULAS!.-Sem o despertador, não tinha noção de tempo.-Droga, devo estar muito atrasado.- Olhou para o relógio na parede.- Já perdi três aulas.

-Aula?- Ela indagou.- Você também tem aulas de luta?

-Que? Não, que saco.- bagunçou os cabelos.- Você me deve um celular.

-Um o que?

-NÃO É POSSÍVEL.- Gritou nervoso.- Calma, muita calma.- Respirou fundo.- Não podia gritar com ela dessa forma.

-Acordou de mal humor.- Ela riu.

-Eu mal dormi com seus gritos e apertões, tudo pelo maldito trovão.

-Não entendo como você pode dormir tranquilo com aqueles barulhos.

-Eu não posso me preocupar com isso agora, preciso me preparar para o trabalho, já que está muito tarde para ir as aulas.- Suspirou fundo.

-Vamos ver animaizinhos?- Marinette disse animada.

-É, vou te levar ou minha casa toda vai ao chão.- Vou tomar banho e se quiser pode ir depois.

-O que..-Foi interrompida.

-Você não sabe o que é banho, certo?

-É.- Ela falou rindo.

-Senhor amado, você não se lava todos os dias?- Falou incrédulo.

-Eu vivo na água, não tem motivo para me lavar se já estou imersa.

-Eu taquei pedra na cruz, só pode. Fica quieta sem mexer em nada que eu volto jajá.

-Ta.- Respondeu vendo o rapaz subir.- Chato logo de manhã.

 

Marinette passou as mãos na boca percebendo a sujeira que fez e foi se limpar na pia. Era estranho ver água sair de uma coisinha de metal, mas estava se acostumando com todas aquelas coisas novas, a superfície não parece tão ruim, tirando o calor que sentia.

Subiu até o quarto e viu sua roupa dobrada, pegou com cuidado e viu o rasgo que tinha perto do peito.

 

-Eu amava essa roupa, ainda bem que na água isso se conserta.- Falou animada.

 

A tecnologia atlante é bem mais avançada do que a humana em vários aspectos, o que facilitava a vida nas profundezas, visto que viviam sob grande pressão e escuridão, protegido dos olhos humanos, os quais sempre egoístas destroem tudo.

Colocou a roupa e partiu em direção ao cais. Saiu pela porta da frente e correu, dando um leve impulso no final para entrar na água. Sentiu os cortes das mãos se fecharem e sua roupa se ajustar ao seu corpo, dando um sensação de leveza, e que sensação maravilhosa. Seguiu nadando por um tempo, queria aproveitar enquanto o loiro tomava seu banho.

Adrien já estava em seu quarto e se trocava pensando em como levar aquela doida para o instituto, sem ouvir milhões de perguntas e a pior parte seria se ela respondesse com aquela maluquice de Atlântida. Desceu as escadas com a toalha ainda na cabeça e reparou no silêncio.

 

-Mari?- Olhou a sua volta e viu a porta aberta.- Só me faltava essa.- Correu para fora e não a viu. -Ela fugiu?- Coçou a cabeça.

 

Ouviu o agito das ondas contras o cais e as pedras e lembrou do que ela tinha falado mais cedo, tinha nadado para procurar comida. Andou pela madeira, quando viu um azul brilhante passando pelas águas esverdeadas do Hawaii e esperou emergir, devia ser ela com certeza, mas começou a ficar preocupado, aquela louca não voltava.

 

-Marinette?- Gritou com as mãos em forma de concha e viu ela voltar.

-Oi, você acabou seu...aquilo que você ia fazer na água.- Falou boba.

-Quanto tempo você aguenta ficar sem respirar?- Falou incrédulo.

-Não sei, nunca segurei a respiração e contei.- Franziu o cenho.

-Uau, você aguenta bastante pelo que vi.

-Não entendi, eu não estava segurando a respiração.- Nadou até o cais e subiu.- Eu estava consertando minha roupa.- Mostrou o local já normal.

 

Adrien não entendeu muito bem, mas assentiu com a cabeça, era uma lunática.

 

-Já podemos ver os animais que você cuida?- Perguntou animada.

-Vá tomar um banho para tirar esse sal e depois vamos.

-Qual o problema do sal? Ele sai depois.

-Pro banho, já!- A puxou pelo pulso.

-Eu posso andar!.- Soltou o braço e o seguiu.

-Eu vou ligar o chuveiro, você trate de se lavar.- Abriu a porta do banheiro e foi até a torneira.

-Mas eu..- Não terminou de falar.

-Vai para baixo da água morna e use isso aqui para passar no cabelo, shampoo.- Mostrou.- e depois que acabar, se enrole nisso aqui e me chame.

-Isso é estranho.

-Tome o maldito banho.- Fechou a porta, deixando ela sozinha.

 

Marinette ficou parada por um tempo e imitou Adrien falando.

 

-Nervosinho.- Falou baixo e continuo a imitar seu jeito de falar e seus gestos.

 

Entrou na água morna e sentiu falta do sal, aquele cheiro de cloro deixava seu nariz irritado, mas continuo a se molhar. Usou o tal de shampoo e descobriu que em contato com os olhos, ardia MUITO e tentou passar o máximo de água possível. Olhou uma barra azul e escorregadia escrita “soap”, mas não sabia para o que servia, então não usou.

Saiu da água e se enrolou naquele tecido fofinho, não sabia para que servia ao certo, mas obedeceu.

 

-Adrien, acabei!- Gritou.

-Já to indo.- Ouviu a escada de madeira ranger.-Vou entrar e é bom você estar enrolada na toalha!.

 

Abriu a porta e viu a garota encharcada e com os cabelos pingando.

 

-Tá toda molhada, Se enxuga.- Foi até o chuveiro e o desligou.

-Me enxugar...certo.- Entendeu que estava molhando as coisas a sua volta.

 

Antes mesmo de Adrien reagir, Marinette retirou a toalha do corpo e passou nos ombros, fazendo o loiro virar o corpo imediatamente.

 

-NÃO COMIGO AQUI!.- Exclamou.

-Mas você pediu.- Sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho.- E já me viu assim antes.

-Aquela vez foi diferente. Se troca logo, vou esperar lá embaixo.

-Pessoa difícil, em?- A azulada falou para si mesma.

 

Se secou, colocou a roupa e arrumou os cabelos, que ainda pingavam por conta do tamanho. Desceu as escadas e viu Adrien sentado vendo Tv.

 

-Pronto…- Falou baixo.

-Ótimo.-Sorriu.- Bem melhor assim, não é?

-Acho que sim.- Não entendia o “melhor”.

-No caminho eu compro algo para almoçarmos, Nino já deve estar me esperando no instituto.

-NINO!- Falou.- Era esse nome que aquele homem me falou hoje de manhã.

-É, meu amigo, ele também trabalha comigo.- Pegou suas coisas e a chamou.

 

Entraram no carro e a azulada achou familiar, em Atlântida há coisas parecidas, mas sem as rodas e mais coloridas. Ficou em silêncio vendo Adrien manusear aquela máquina e fez o que ele pediu, não mexeu em nada e apenas pegou uma bandeja de papelão com algumas comidas oferecidas pelo loiro.

 

-Já comeu isso, né?- Mostrou o lanche no embrulho.

-Não...eu já disse que...

-Não precisa continuar, apenas tire o papel e coma.- Apontou a comida e mostrou como tomar a bebida.

-Isso eu conheço.- Mostrou o canudo.- Vocês vivem tacando isso no mar.- Falou brava.

-Eu jogo no lugar certo, que é o lixo, agora coma.

 

Cada mordida e golada que dava na comida, lhe proporcionava sensações novas e incômodas por causa do gás que a bebida continha, mas gostou do sabor. Adrien reparava nas feições da meninas e dava um leve sorriso ao ver as descobertas dela, aquela coisa de reino perdido estava entrando em sua mente e fazendo uma lavagem cerebral, pois a cada minuto, uma pontada de dúvida surgia em sua mente.

 

-Gostou?

-Sim, mas estou me sentindo estufada.

-É o gás do refrigerante.

-Refri..- Colocou a língua pra fora.- Vocês têm palavras difíceis.

-É, temos, agora vamos para meu trabalho.

 

\----x---x-----

 

Adrien entrou pela porta lateral e viu alguns colegas junto de Nino, que mexiam em alguns aquários e tratavam de pequenos tubarões.

 

-Nino, eu sei que te deixei na mão, desculpa mas…- O moreno o cortou.

-Relaxa, sua amiga me falou que estava dormindo.- Deu aquela risada cheia de segundas intenções.

-Não é o que você está pensando, a Mari é uma amiga que precisava de uma lugar para ficar, até conseguir voltar para casa.- Apontou para a moça que olhava os animaizinhos.- Se importa dela ficar aqui hoje? Ela iria destruir a minha casa se ficasse sozinha.

-Se ela não estragar nada, sim, pode.

-Pode deixar, Marinette vem aqui.- Chamou.- Esse é o Nino.

-Você foi na casa dele hoje.- Falou sorrindo.

-É, prazer em conhecê-la formalmente.

-Igualmente.- Sorriu de volta.

-O que aconteceu com aqueles amiguinhos ali?- O loiro perguntou.

-Acabamos de abrir o tanque, parecem nervosos, mas ainda não descobrimos o porquê, entraram aqui durante a noite.

-Vamos ver.- Tirou o casaco.- E você, não mexa em NADA!.

-Não vou.- Sorriu.

 

Adrien e os outros começaram a levar o animal para a parte rasa do tanque, com todo cuidado para não estressa-lo ainda mais. Olharam a fita amarela, indicando já ter passado pelo instituto a um tempo atrás e pelo código no acessório, viram os dados e os últimos resultados.

 

-Ele estava muito bem na última vez que apareceu por aqui.- Nino falou do computador.

-Vamos fazer alguns exames rápidos.- Adrien comentou.

-Ok.-Nino se levantou e voltou ao tanque.

 

Fizeram os exames básico, e caso não achassem nada, apelariam para métodos mais complexos.

 

-Ele está ficando mais estressado.- Ouviu um dos colegas falar.

-Já estamos acabando, mas por enquanto não há nada.

 

Marinette começou a ficar inquieta, sabia o porquê do animal estar daquele jeito, ela estava ouvindo o bichinho gritar pelo estômago dolorido, mas Adrien pediu que se comportasse e não atrapalhasse.

 

-Adrien…

-Agora não, Mari.- Segurou a barbatana do animal.- Espera.

-Mas…

-MARINETTE.- Gritou ao ver o tubarão se agitar.- Não podemos ficar falando, o animal fica mais agitado.

-ELE ESTÁ COM O ESTÔMAGO RUIM!.- Não pode aguentar ver o pobrezinho emitir tantos sinais.- Ele comeu algo ruim…- Terminou falando baixo.

 

Adrien suspirou após os gritos e jurou esganar a mulher assim que chegasse em casa, estava atrapalhando seu trabalho e importunando seus amigos. Nino não se mostrou nervoso, mas sim esclarecido, não tinha pensado no estômago, então pediu que sedassem o animal para colocar uma pequena solda, assim evitando ser destruída pelos dentes do mesmo.

Minutos depois fizeram o exame deixando a equipe sem entender como a mulher sabia que era aquilo.

 

-E não é que era o estômago? Um pedaço de plástico- Nino deu risada.- Muito bom, também é bióloga?-Perguntou para a azulada.

-Não, ela não é.- Adrien respondeu por ela.- Vou pegar uma casaco para ela e já voltamos.- Puxou a menina.

 

Entraram em uma sala ao fundo e Adrien trancou a porta.

 

-Marinette, como sabia daquilo?- Falou sério.

-Eu só…-Viu a feição de nervoso dele.- Ouvi ela falar. - Sabia que ele não acreditaria em uma palavra, mas era a verdade.

-Ah, por favor.- Suspirou.- Pare de brincar comigo.- Passou as mãos no cabelo.

 

Achou a mulher no rochedo em meio a tempestade, testemunhou sua grande força, sua conversa com seus peixes e toda aquela estranheza sobre o mundo humano, mas ainda não conseguia engolir a história de Atlântida.

 

-Eu só estou falando a verdade! Quem não quer acreditar é você!- Falou nervosa.

-Você bateu a cabeça com força demais, não é possível!.- Exclamou nervoso.

-Por que está nervoso? Eu falei que iria embora e você me pediu pra ficar, agora está gritando comigo?- Bufou nervosa.- Já te falei toda a verdade, quer mais o que? Que eu te mostre? Eu mostro!

-Marinette, por favor.- Viu a garota se remexer.- Chega disso.

-É, chega disso.- Foi até a porta e tentou abrir, mas estava trancada e não sabia como desfazer isso, então apenas quebrou a madeira e passou.

 

Adrien se assustou com o estrondo e correu atrás dela, gritando por seu nome, mas foi em vão, a menina passou por Nino e ficou na borda do tanque.

 

-Marinette, para com isso.

 

Ela percebeu que o tanque tinha conexão com o mar, então sem pensar muito, apenas pulou em meio aos tubarões.

 

-MARINETTE!- Gritaram juntos.

 

Nino entrou em desespero e pediu aos colegas para distraíssem os animais com comida.

 

-Ligue a luz do tanque.- Gritou, mas ao acenderem, ela não estava mais lá.

 

Adrien passou a mão nos cabelos molhados pelo suor e percebeu a merda que fez, agora ela tinha sumido em meio ao mar.

 

-Cadê ela?- O moreno falava assustado.

-Foi dar um mergulho.- Adrien respondeu suspirando.

-Como pode falar isso tão relaxado? Ela se jogou aos tubarões.

-Que ignoraram sua presença e agora ela sumiu.

-E o que vamos fazer?

-Eu sei onde ela foi, pelo menos acho.- Pegou o casaco.- Volto em uma hora, eu acho.

 

Ele não poderia acreditar em suas próprias conclusões, mas agora não tinha mais volta, Marinette estava falando a verdade e ele a magoou.

 

-Atlântida, ok.- Falou com certo desconforto.- Ela existe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu tbm estou no Spirit e no Wattpad com o mesmo nickname DRuh19


	4. Prometo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi meu amores, como vocês estão? Eu estou muitíssimo bem. 
> 
> Espero que gostem desse capítulo, acho que ficou em um tamanho razoável e consegui explicar bastante coisa. 
> 
> Beijos <3

Adrien dirigiu até sua casa e parou o carro torto quase em cima da antiga horta de sua mãe e saiu, deixando a porta ainda aberta. Marinette não iria voltar para casa dela, então deveria estar na água e perto do cais.

Correu pela madeira, olhando em volta, procurando por qualquer vestígio da mulher.

 

-MARINETTE!.- Gritou com as mãos em formato de concha.- MARI!

 

Deu mais um olhada pela água e resolveu se sentar na beirada, iria esperar ela voltar da mesma forma que ainda esperava seus pais todos os dia e então ficou, ficou, ficou e ficou, uma hora se transformaram em duas, três, quatro, cinco.

Mandou uma mensagem de desculpas para o amigo explicando o que havia acontecido. Nino não achou ruim, mas pediu que o chamasse se a mulher não aparecesse mais.

Adrien estava começando a ficar com frio e fome, então foi para casa, colocou mais um casaco, pegou um cobertor fino, fez sua comida e voltou para o cais, não iria ficar dentro de casa sabendo que ela estava triste com ele.

Já era noite e o rapaz continuava ali, sem resposta alguma e sem Marinette.

 

-MARINETTE!.- Gritou.- MARI! POR FAVOR, VOLTA!- Chamou mais uma vez.- Por favor…- Falou baixo.

 

Bateu a mão contra a madeira e se amaldiçoou por ter gritado com ela, deveria ter sido mais paciente, mais amigável, mas foi um imbecil. Viu um brilho verde ao longe e se levantou, querendo enxergar melhor.

 

-Mari?- Falou para si mesmo.

 

Não, não era a garota, mas um homem, com as mesmas roupas de quando Marinette apareceu pela primeira vez, só que estava mais para uma armadura. Outra pessoa vinda de Atlântida? Estaria procurando pela mulher? Ela nunca lhe contou o porquê de fugir.

Ao lado do homem, duas coisas, sim, duas coisas estavam o seguindo, não pareciam humanos e nem peixes, não sabia explicar, mas estavam andando sobre a água, como se fosse terra firme e por fim desapareceram deixando um rastro de bolhas brancas e algumas ondas.

 

-Mas o que…?- Ele não podia acreditar.

 

Sua cabeça tentava de todas as maneiras entender o ocorrido sem gritar, era demais. Marinette era uma Atlante e já tinha repetido para si mesmo diversas vezes, mas ainda era complicado aceitar, ainda mais Adrien Agreste, cético como era.

Jogou a cabeça para trás e voltou para frente, se deitado no cais e colocando uma das mãos na água.

 

-Mari, por favor.- Fechou os olhos.- Volta.

 

Tinha perdido seus pais e agora perdeu uma amiga por sua culpa. Estava sozinho de novo, mais uma vez.

Sentiu sua mão ser agarrada, dando um pequeno grito e abriu os olhos vendo aquelas orbes azuis lhe fitando. Encarou de volta e não disse nada, queria olhar para ela e nada mais, mas o contato visual foi quebrado e sentiu sua mão ser puxada mais para dentro, então pensou que ela o puxaria para a água gelada.

 

-Não!- Puxou a mão, quebrando o silêncio.

 

Ela afundou a cabeça na água e deixou apenas os olhos pra fora, fazendo menção em desaparecer na água novamente.

 

-Espera!.-Ele colocou os dois braços na água tentando achar os ombros dela.- Não vá.

 

Marinette olhou para suas mãos e de novo pegou uma delas, fazendo um leve carinho.

 

-Não me puxe para aí, por favor.- Ele falou.

-Eu não ia te puxar.- Tirou a boca para fora.- Sua mão está machucada, a água ajuda, o que fez?

 

Olhou a mão e lembrou de ter batido contra a madeira, mas não imaginou que teria sido tão forte.

 

-Bati, sem querer.- Mentiu.

-Devia tomar mais cuidado.- Marinette lhe deu um beijo no ferimento, fazendo o rapaz se arrepiar com o contato gelado.-Ué, não quer cicatrizar.- Ela olhou.- Precisa colocar a mão toda na água.

-Está frio, você também deveria sair da água.- Ele apoiou o queixo no braço.

-Minha temperatura está ótima.- Ela puxou a mão dele e levantou a manga do casaco.- É rápido.

 

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e deixou-se levar, colocou a mão na água e sentiu o beijo, mas agora quente em comparação com a água. Uma pequena luz azul se fez e o ferimento estava cicatrizado.

 

-Como..- Ele piscou.- Como fez isso?

-A água resolve tudo.- Ela sorriu.

 

Adrien também sorriu, mas logo fechou a cara, estava se sentindo culpado pelo ocorrido de mais cedo.

 

-Desculpa.- Sussurrou.- Eu não devia ter gritado com você.

-Tudo bem, eu não devia ter saído daquele jeito também, desculpa.

-Vamos voltar para casa?- Adrien perguntou.- Queria conversar com você.

-Promete não gritar mais comigo daquele jeito?- Ela perguntou manhosa.

-Prometo.

 

Marinette então apoiou as mãos no cais e subiu, sentindo o vento gelado.

 

-Eu disse que estava frio.- Adrien a enrolou no cobertor.

-Não precisa, meu corpo se auto-regula em instantes.

-Eu insisto.

-Tudo bem…

 

Entraram em casa e acenderam a luz. A garota pingava na entrada da casa e percebeu que seria ruim para Adrien, visto que molharia tudo o que tocasse.

 

-Acho melhor me secar.- Olhou para as roupas que vestia.

-Toma um banho quente, assim tira esse sal.

-Eu gosto do sal.- Ela falou baixo.

-Tem certeza que não quer tomar banho?- Ele falou.

 

Ela o encarou com a cara fechada e depois soltou um suspiro.

 

-Certo, vou me lavar...pode me ajudar?- Falou seria.

-Te a-ajudar?- Adrien corou.

-É, eu não sei ligar aquele negócio.

-Ah, claro, eu ligo o chuveiro.- Se sentiu aliviado.

 

Marinette entrou no banho quente e ficou longos minutos, mas na verdade, estava apenas pensando em mais cedo depois que saiu do instituto. Teve que fugir para mais longe do que pensou, pois os lacaios de seu pai estavam a sua procura pelo litoral e não só os lacaios, como Luka.

Ele não perderia a chance de se mostrar fiel ao pai da moça e isso a magoou bastante, pois pensará que ele não aceitaria essa bobeira de casamento sem amor, mas foi enganada, profundamente enganada.

Ela amava Atlântida, amava a água e não queria ficar longe de tudo aquilo, ainda mais sabendo, que toda sua família estava por lá.

Ouviu os passos pesados pela madeira e em seguida, batidas na porta.

 

-Está tudo bem? Faz um bom tempo que está aí dentro.

-Estou, já pode desligar aqui, vou me enrolar.

 

Ela saiu do box, se enrolou e abriu a porta para ele entrar.

 

-A água estava boa?- Ele entrou sem olhá-la .

-Sim, acho que sim.- Falou cabisbaixa e ele percebeu.

-O que...foi.- No momento em que se virou, Marinette estava com os olhos vermelhos e as lágrimas caiam.- Mari! O que foi?- Falou assustado, indo em sua direção.

-O que?- Ela falou, passando as mãos no rosto.- Estou...vazando! O que está acontecendo comigo?- Falou em prantos.

-Calma, não está vazando, isso é normal todo mundo chora.- Adrien enxugou seu rosto.

-Todos humanos vazam, por qual motivo?- Ela perguntou sentindo mais lágrimas.

-Choramos por tristeza, felicidade, dor, medo, saudade, entre muitas coisas, você nasceu na água, não iria perceber isso.- Ele passou o polegar sobre a bochecha dela.

-Você.- Ela fungou.- Acredita em mim? Acredita que sou de Atlântida?

-Acredito.- Ele sorriu.- Acredito em você, mas agora me diga, qual o motivo dessas lágrimas?

 

A azulada o abraçou, mesmo com a pele ainda molhada pelo banho, precisava daquilo, de um ombro amigo.

 

-Eu sinto falta de casa, muita falta, mas não posso voltar, e agora até o Luka está atrás de mim.- Segurou firme na blusa dele.- Não deixe que me levem, por favor.- Apertou com mais força, enterrando o rosto em seu peito.

 

O desespero em sua voz era nítido, deixando Adrien preocupado.

 

-Calma, ninguém vai te levar para longe.- Quem era Luka e por qual motivo queriam a levar?- Vamos com calma.- Ele passou a mão em sua cabeça.- Vista alguma coisa e a gente conversa, ta bom? Vou te esperar lá em baixo, com chocolate quente do jeito que você gosta.

 

Ela olhou para cima com os olhos ainda molhados e assentiu com a cabeça, soltando a blusa dele com certa relutância. Foi para o quarto, se vestiu, secou os cabelos com a toalha e os penteou, para depois, descer até a sala.

Viu o loiro na cozinha, de costas para ela, preparando a bebida e com um pacote de biscoitos ao seu lado já aberto.

 

-Adrien…- Ela chamou.

 

Se virou rápido, vendo a garota já vestida, mas ainda com os olhos vermelhos.

 

-Está se sentindo melhor?

 

Ela negou com a cabeça, querendo chorar mais e mais sobre os ombros dele.

As bebidas ficaram prontas e ele as levou para a mesa de centro, pedindo que ela sentasse junto dele.

 

-Me conte, o que está acontecendo.- Pegou a caneca.

-Eu fugi, não queria me casar e agora posso ser considerada uma rebelde.- Ela fungou.- Me mandaram para o fosso e serei morta.

 

Adrien se arrepiou com a fala e piscou algumas vezes.

-E se não for considerada uma rebelde?

-Meu pai fará eu me casar com Luka.

-Casar com...Luka.- Ele deu uma golada na bebida.

-Luka é um amigo de infância, mas não era de Atlântida.

-Existem outras cidades??- Ele falou indignado.

-São sete mares, então há sete reinos e Luka é do Pacífico.

 

Adrien estava se sentindo um louco com essa história toda, já bastava ter que acreditar em Atlântida, agora teria mais coisas.

 

-Meu Pai quer me casar para unir os dois reinos apenas por ganância, por saber que Atlântida é o reino mais bem armado e protegido dos sete mares. Ele quer mais poder bélico, para no fim, comandar todos os sete reinos, assim como o rei Atlan, que governou todo esse mundo, muito antes de nós.

-É muita informação para a minha cabeça.- Ele se remexeu.

-É, mas de qualquer forma, hoje eu vi o Luka perto daqui com os lacaios de meu pai, devem estar juntos e atrás de mim, logo estarão em terra firme.

-Luka, um cara de armadura verde, um tridente e cabelos coloridos?- Falou vendo Marinette arregalar os olhos.- Eu vi uma cara assim perto daqui, enquanto te esperava.

-Droga! Amaldiçoado seja.- Ela gritou.- Ele não pode me achar Adrien, não pode!.- As lágrimas caiam de novo.

-Não chora.- Ele agarrou o pequeno corpo.- Não vou deixar que te levem. Não tem outro jeito?

-Sou filha única, não há outra princesa, apenas eu.- Ela sentiu os braços dele a rodeando.

-Você é a princesa de Atlântida?- Ouviu a história toda e a ficha não caiu.

-Sou…- Ela devolveu o abraço.- Se meu pai conseguir toda aquele poder, vai atacar a superfície.

-Não, espera, como?- Ele olhou para baixo, encontrando seus olhos azuis.

-Vocês poluem o mar, tiram o equilíbrio natural da terra. Por anos nos escondemos de vocês. Sempre que um humano chegava perto da cidade, conseguia ver apenas ruínas.

-Vocês têm muitas tecnologias.- Ainda se olhavam.

-Quando a cidade afundou no oceano, muitos morreram, mas muitos sobreviveram com a tecnologia da época ou evoluíram para outras espécies, como as sereias e tritões. Hoje só a realeza sobrevive no ar, os demais precisam de água e por isso usam armadura preenchidas de água. Você viu Luka andando sobre a água?

-Sim…- Respondeu, tentando processar as informações.- Não vou deixar que te levem.

-Promete?- Perguntou.

-Prometo.- Respondeu preocupado, não sabia se daria conta, afinal, se Marinette já tinha aquela força sobre humana, o que teriam os demais?- Vamos mudar de assunto, ok? Já chorou demais, vai precisar tomar bastante água.- Falou com um sorriso.

 

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça confirmando e o abraçou novamente. A noite estava fria e a chuva de sempre caía junto de alguns trovões, que assustavam a garota, porém, menos do que a primeira vez.

Se deitaram no sofá, com Marinette sobre o peito dele, apertando seus braços a cada novo trovão ou onda que batia contra o cais, ela estava com medo, Luka e os outros poderiam chegar a qualquer momento e seria seu fim. Fez o loiro prometer algo que não cumpriria, não aguentaria um segundo contra o moreno.

Um raio cortou o céu, iluminou a sala e o barulho chegou alto, alto o bastante para mexer as janelas e a mesa de vidro. Fechou os olhos e estremeceu o corpo contra o dele, pensando se seria a última vez que estaria assim antes de partir para o casamento ou a morte.

Adrien, sonolento, passou as mãos nas costas dela e a puxou para mais perto.

 

-Shhh, calma, são só barulhos.- Falou olhando a Tv.

 

Ela não disse nada, só puxou o cobertor mais para cima querendo esconder o rosto. Daria trabalho mais uma vez, não deixaria ele dormir.

A ventania ficou mais forte, a água do mar batia nas janelas e os raios começaram a cair com mais frequência. Marinette apertou os braços contra si e tentou não prestar atenção nos barulhos, queria que aquilo acabasse.

 

-Vai demorar para você se acostumar.- Adrien viu o medo na feição dela.

-Desculpa, eu juro estar tentando.

-Eu percebi.- Se remexeu no sofá, dando mais espaço para ela.

-Posso...você pode me abraçar de novo?- Falou baixo.- Me sinto segura...contra os barulhos.

-Vem.- Ele esticou os braços e bocejou.

 

A mulher sorriu e foi até o abraço, sentindo ser engolida por aqueles braços forte e se aconchegou. Tentou pegar no sono, mas a televisão estava ligada e os trovões não colaboravam, o mar é muito mais silencioso.

Adrien já estava dormindo tranquilamente com os braços ao redor dela, era normal dormir com sons a sua volta.

 

-Adrien…- Levantou o rosto e sentiu os braços a soltarem.- Não consigo dormir.- Ficou olhando para os olhos fechados, que não se abriram.

 

Suspirou olhando o rosto dele e notou a tranquilidade em que ele se encontrava, parecia sereno, calmo e reparou em como os lábios estavam entreabertos. Levou a mão até seu rosto e sorriu, tinha a pele macia, sem nenhuma escama.

Era lindo, extremamente lindo aos olhos dela, lindo como as pérolas que ela achava no mar, lindo como as algas fosforescentes, lindo como tudo que ela achava de maravilhoso no oceano. Balançou a cabeça em negação, ele era mais lindo do que todas as aquelas coisas e só percebeu isso, quando viu a preocupação naqueles olhos verdes, a preocupação que ele esboçou ao saber que ela foi embora.

Sorriu e beijou seus lábios, um selinho apenas, não queria que ele visse aquilo, seria uma total invasão sobre o corpo dele, pelo menos na cabeça dela.

O loiro se remexeu ao toque e abriu os olhos, vendo Marinette apenas o olhando, ela foi rápida ao se soltar do beijo e sorriu vermelha.

 

-O que foi?- Perguntou preocupado.

-Nada...eu só não consigo dormir.

 

Ele coçou os olhos e alcançou o controle remoto, desligando a Tv e bocejou.

 

-Vamos para o quarto.- Levantou o corpo fazendo Marinette sair de cima dele.

 

Seguiram para a escada e ela parou em frente a porta do quarto dele, vendo ele entrar no dos pais, iriam dormir separados essa noite? Soltou um suspiro e entrou, mas foi parada por ele, que apareceu em sua porta.

 

-Os trovões não vão parar tão cedo, não quero que fique com mais medo.- Puxou seu braço com delicadeza e fechou a porta de seu quarto, para ir no dos seus pais.

 

Entraram e ela empurrou a porta. Adrien deitou na grande cama de casal e puxou o cobertor.

 

-Vem, Mari.- Bocejou pela centésima vez.- Estou com sono.

 

Marinette obedeceu e subiu na cama, sendo envolvida pelos braços dele novamente e recebeu um beijo na cabeça.

 

-Tenta dormir, os trovões não chegam até você.

-Uhum.- Falou baixinho.- Boa noite.

-Boa - Bocejo- Noite.

 

A noite passou, passou, passou e nada dela pegar no sono. Ficou abraçada com ele, fazendo movimentos circulares nas costas do homem em forma de carinho e parava quando ouvia os trovões tremerem a janela.

Sentiu o mais velho se remexer depois de um trovão mais alto e soltar um dos braços. Ele passou a mão no cabelos e no rosto, para depois apertar ela contra seu corpo e a chamar.

 

-Ainda acordada.- Afirmou vendo os grande olhos o fitando.

-Desculpa.

-Não se desculpe, não é culpa sua- Adrien a olhou sério.

 

Admirava o tanto que aquela olhos azuis brilhavam, mesmo com a falta de luz. Eles estavam em um tom claro que ele adorava e esboçou um sorriso em vê-la ali, com ele e não perdida por aí, correndo de seu pai ou do noivo.

 

-Sabe, você virou minha vida de cabeça para baixo.- Soltou uma risada.- Eu não deveria ter te achado aquele dia.- Mexeu em uma das mechas de cabelo azuis.

-Foi tão ruim assim entrar na sua vida?- Falou chateada e desviou o olhar.

-Claro que não.- Puxou o queixo dela querendo ver seus olhos novamente, agora azuis escuro.- Se eu não tivesse te achado, ainda estaria lá no cais e na chuva esperando meus pais que nunca mais voltaram.- Falou com um tom baixo.- Minha vida estaria vazia, apenas eu e as paredes desta casa. Nos conhecemos a três dias, apenas três dias e você mudou minha vida.

-Isso é bom?

-Claro que sim. Ter que te explicar cada coisinha nova, ver suas trapalhadas e seus olhos mudarem para um tom mais escuro cada vez que muda de humor é sem dúvida uma das melhores coisas que já me aconteceram, não mudaria nada, nem uma vírgula.

 

Os olhos dela ficaram mais escuros ainda e ela soltou um risada junto de um sorriso. Nunca ouviu nada parecido de ninguém. Para Adrien, foram poucas palavras e quase sem sentido, não achou grande coisa, mas para ela foi muito.

 

-Obrigada.- Sorriu de novo e o abraçou.

-Não fiz nada.- Passou a mão nos cabelos azuis.

 

Estava dormindo com uma mulher em seus braços, na cama dos pais e conversando sobre assuntos, que para ele, apenas casais conversavam e ele só tinha namorado uma vez e mal chegaram a trocar frases assim, na época, era só sexo e pequenas palavras. Não podia negar, seria muito anormal estar abrasada com uma amiga daquele jeito, concluindo assim, que ele estava começando a gosta dela.

 

-O que foi?- Marinette perguntou.

-Só pensando.

-Em que?

-Em como eu gosto dos seus olhos.- Ele riu.

-Também gosto dos seus, verdes com tons de laranja.- Passou a mão perto das pálpebras.

-Obrigado.- Ele quebrou o contato visual e olhou aqueles para os lábios.

 

A população de Atlântida já foi humana e sua fisiologia é parecida, mesmo nos dias de hoje, então seria possível Marinette saber o que era um beijo ou um contato mais profundo? Adrien pensou olhando a menina. Usavam roupas e ela mostrou vergonha ao saber que ele a viu nua, então é bem provável que sim.

 

-Adrien, fala alguma coisa.- Ela quebrou o silêncio.- Está me encarando faz tempo.

-Perdão.- Ele riu.

 

Marinette arqueou a sobrancelha e esperou ele dizer mais alguma coisa, mas reparou que ele olhava para sua boca, então sua ficha caiu, ele também estava pensando nisso? Ela ficou levemente corada e chegou mais perto. Ele percebeu a aproximação e a puxou com os braços, fazendo um beijo surgir, um beijo calmo, lento e cheio de carinho.


	5. Confia em mim?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que gostem desse capítulo <3 
> 
> Não está muito longo e não deu tempo de revisar mais de uma vez, então, perdão pelos erros! 
> 
> Até a próxima.

Marinette se espantou com as próprias ações, estava beijando ele e estava gostando muito. Fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pelo lábios do rapaz, que eram macios, doces e quentes.

 

Cada toque lhe trazia conforto.

 

Adrien ainda envolvia com força o pequeno corpo, como se ela fosse fugir a qualquer momento para o mar e nunca mais aparecer. O beijo antes calmo, começou a ganhar intensidade e velocidade, deixando alguns suspiros aparecerem, pela possível falta de ar que tinham, mas não queriam se separar.

A azulada arranhava de leve seu pescoço com as unhas e entrelaçou as pernas com as dele, aumentando o contato, enquanto Adrien passeava com as mãos por baixo da blusa, querendo sentir aquela pele macia. Ia e vinha com as mãos pelas costas da garota, até passar para a barriga, dando leves apertões quando o beijo ficava mais intenso.

Pôde sentir em seu íntimo algo pulsar e sabia muito bem o que era. Subiu as mãos para os seios da garota e ouviu um pequeno gemido no mesmo instante que ele passou a mão por um dos bicos, já rijo.

Parou o beijo procurando o precioso oxigênio e continuo a brincar com o seio esquerdo, ouvindo ela gemer em seu ouvido e arranhar seu pescoço. Se distanciou um pouco para olhar o rosto de Marinette, vendo aqueles olhinhos azuis ficarem escuros e a boca entreaberta, que suspirava pela pequena carícia.

Sentiu algo maior pulsar, queria mais, precisava de mais. Tirou o cobertor de cima de ambos e puxou a blusa dela, revelando os seios medianos e rosados.

Ainda sem trocar palavras, Adrien e Marinette trocaram olhares, que indicavam luxúria, pedindo por mais e assim o fez. Abocanhou um dos seios, chupando sem pressa e passou a língua pela auréola, sentindo as costas dela arquearem, e por fim deu uma pequena mordiscada, repetindo esse processo algumas vezes, enquanto sua outra mão brincava com o seio direito, deixando Marinette sem ar.

Ela arfava e gemia baixinho, sempre que sentia a língua dele e levantava a coluna como se pedisse por mais, mas em nenhum momento chamou por seu nome ou disse qualquer outra coisa. Estavam mudos, queriam apenas o corpo um do outro.

Adrien soltou seu seio e deixou um rastro de beijos até seu queixo, juntando os lábios novamente. A azulada puxou a blusa que ele usava, querendo arrancar o pano, e foi correspondida com o loiro a arrancando e voltando a lhe beijar.

Ela apertou as costas dele, trazendo seu corpo para mais perto e ele pegou em seu quadril a trazendo mais para cima, assim fazendo os seios dela entrarem em contato com o peito dele. Estavam quentes, suados e buscavam por mais.

Um raio iluminou o quarto e o trovão chegou instantes depois, fazendo Marinette se assustar entre os beijos. Uma leva de raios começaram a cair e a chuva aumentou novamente.

O homem percebendo o clima esfriar por causa do medo da jovem, ergueu o corpo com calma a trazendo junto, tentando distrair a cabeça dela ainda com alguns beijos e apertões. Ficaram sentados e Adrien a trouxe para mais perto, colocando ela sentada em seu colo e com as pernas a lhe rodear, tudo isso sem desfazer o contato físico.

Os fios azuis que batiam na cintura, foram agarrados e a coluna dela foi arqueada pelas mãos dele, deixando-a mais perto. Quebraram o beijo e se olharam. A cabeça dele estava na altura do pescoço dela, fazendo ele erguer os olhos e ela abaixar, estavam perdidos pelo olhar, azul perdido no verde, verde perdido no azul.

Porém, um trovão tremeu as janelas quebrando o contato visual, pois ela fechou as pálpebras com força.

 

-Ei…- Ele chamou baixo, colocando a mão sobre as bochechas dela.- Eu já falei isso várias vezes, mas...é só um barulhinho.

-Eu sei.- Ela levou a mão até a dele ainda em seu rosto.- Desculpa estragar...isso.- Completou baixo.

-Não estragou nada.- Roubou um beijo.- Presta atenção em mim e esqueça os trovões lá fora, ok?

-Certo.- Ela balançou a cabeça.

 

Adrien sorriu e a beijou de novo, e por ele, faria isso o tempo todo, não pararia por nada. Sentiu as mãos em sua cintura, que faziam seu corpo ir para frente e para trás. Marinette ainda era virgem por causa dos costumes idiotas da sua espécie, mas entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo, Adrien não era o único excitado.

Entre os movimentos, podiam sentir o membro dele já duro e os suspiros que ele soltava junto com os apertões no quadril, sempre que o corpo dela ia para frente. Ele encostou a cabeça na cabeceira da cama e apertou a bunda da Atlante, a trazendo para mais perto e consequentemente, apertando mais seu membro, fazendo ele soltar mais um suspiro.

Estavam em sincronia. Iam para frente e para trás, sentindo seus sexos apenas por cima da roupa e arfavam juntos, mantendo os olhares cruzados.

Marinette podia sentir sua intimidade extremamente molhada, e não muito diferente dela, ele sentia o pulsar em sua calça a cada vez que ela se movia. Prensou o corpo dela para baixo chocando-se com o seu e logo deitou-se sobre ela, não estava mais aguentando esperar.

Passou as mãos contra a pele macio e desceu até o short que usava, abrindo o botão devagar, sentindo ela ficar tensa.

 

-Posso?- Ele parou e perguntou.

-Pode.- Falou vermelha.

 

Adrien percebeu então que era a primeira vez dela.

 

Retirou o pequeno short e não encontrou calcinha alguma, apenas a intimidade já nua.

 

-O que fez com as calcinhas que te dei?- Perguntou com o short em mãos.

-Me deu o que?- Ela piscou.

-Você não sabe o que é.- Ele riu baixo e olhou para ela de novo.- Te ensino depois.

 

Jogou o short para fora da cama e passou os dedos com delicadeza sobre a pele dela, vendo o quão linda era. Deitou seu peito sobre o dela e a beijou, levando sua mão a descer até aquele lugar úmido. Em meio a batalha que suas línguas travavam, a garota soltava gemidos e abria mais a boca involuntariamente, por causa do dedos que excitavam seu clitóris .

Podia sentir os movimentos circulares e os dedos dele investirem contra sua entrada, aumentando a velocidade, fazendo seus músculos sofrerem alguns espasmos.

A cada som que ela fazia, Adrien podia sentir um fogo na boca do estômago, que descia por todo o corpo, precisava faze-la sua, queria sentir o quão apertada era.

Gostava dela, e certamente poderia transformar isso em amor sem problema algum. Só não sabia se ela pensava assim, mas agora era tarde demais para parar.

Desceu até suas pernas e viu ela fixar seus olhos nos dele.

Ele a encarou de volta, com um sorriu travesso, desviando o olhar e passando a língua por sua entrada. Marinette gemeu alto, apertando suas pernas ao redor da cabeça dele, nunca tinha sentindo isso, e de longe, foi uma das melhores sensações do mundo. Levou suas mãos até a cabeça dele, e puxou seus cabelos, como se pedisse por mais.

Acariciou as pernas dela e ouviu a azulada prender a respiração, para em seguida arquear a coluna. Ela não conseguia parar de gritar com o ritmo da língua de Adrien, que aumentava cada vez mais e fazia suas mãos subirem para o lençol e puxá-los com força. Percebeu estar acabada e gemeu alto pela última vez, antes de se desfazer sobre a boca do loiro, que continuou a chupa-la por mais alguns segundos.

Sua respiração estava descompassada e então voltou ao mundo real, sentindo o suor, a fadiga e ouviu o trovão, mas que agora não fazia tanto efeito sobre ela, visto que não tinha forças nem para se assustar.

Adrien foi até seu encontro, tirando os fios de seu rosto e a virou de lado. Viu a garota recompor a respiração aos poucos e deu-lhe alguns beijos pelo pescoço, querendo ascender Marinette como uma fogueira novamente.

Passou o dedo indicador sobre a intimidade dela novamente, ouvindo um grunhir contra sua boca e então pararam o contato, que foi repreendido pela feição brava dela, mas que logo entendeu, ele estava tirando suas últimas peças de roupa.

Estava sendo um sexo um tanto silêncio, com gemidos altos, porém sem palavras, apenas prazer e prazer, mas ele não estava ligando. Só de ouvir ela gemer por causa dele, o fazia ficar mais duro ainda.

Retirou a cueca e voltou para a cama, já com o preservativo, afinal, engravidar uma princesa Atlante e prometida ao tal de Luka, não era sua intenção, não no momento.

Estava sobre a mulher, que mostrava tensão, ainda mais por ser sua primeira vez.

 

-Confia em mim?.- Ele perguntou, dando um selinho em sua boca.

-Confio.- Respondeu rápido.

-Tem certeza que quer isso?

-Eu já cheguei até aqui, não há motivos para recuar.- Ela passou a mão em sua boca.- Me faça sua.

 

Ele sorriu e não deu muito tempo para ela pensar, não queria que prestasse atenção na dor que viria, mas sim nele. Adrien apertou seu quadril e entrou rápido, fazendo a garota soltar um grito de dor e prazer, junto dele que grunhiu rouco. Apertou o lençol ao recompor o fôlego e ouviu a água do mar bater contra o vidro da janela.

 

-Esquece lá fora.- Ele falou encarando as órbes azuis.- Olha pra mim.

 

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e sentiu ele começar a se mexer, jogando a dor para longe. Começou lento, calmo e devagar, para depois aumentar o ritmo, deixando alguns suspiros pelo quarto. Marinette não tirou os olhos dele por um segundo, assim como ele pediu.

Uma onda de prazer começou a tomar conta de seu corpo a cada estocada, hora mais funda hora mais leve. Suas pernas envolveram o quadril dele, como se pedisse para ir mais fundo, e mesmo sem palavras, os dois conseguiam se comunicar muito bem.

Adrien investia mais fundo a cada arfada alta, a cada gemido rouco que os dois deixavam para trás, os seios dela acompanhavam o ritmo, e sua boca aberta, deixava os mais variados sons, fazendo ele trincar o maxilar e arquear a cabeça para trás, quebrando o contato visual novamente.

Voltou a olhar aquele rostinho envolvido pelo prazer, estava vermelho e sua respiração saía junto com as estocadas rápidas, deixando seus olhos semi abertos, mas ainda mirando os dele.

 

-Oh! Adrien...aah.- Fechou os olhos e apertou o lençol.- Eu..eu.. aah!

 

Pela primeira vez ela o chamou, ela gemeu seu nome e aquilo foi o desfecho. Adrien apertou seu compro contra o dela, sentindo seus ombros serem arranhados e entrou o mais fundo e rápido que podia, ouvindo ela gritar alto em seu ouvido e rasgar sua pele.

Chegaram ao ápice em um gemido de prazer desferido por ambos. Sentiram os espasmos tomarem conta de seus corpos e o fogo passar, deixando uma sensação fria no fim.

Ela relaxou o corpo e soltou o homem procurando espaço para respirar, enquanto ele permaneceu parado no mesmo lugar, puxando o fôlego. Sentia o peito dela descer e subir, então saiu de cima e passou a mão nos cabelos os levando para trás, para enxergar melhor.

Foi até o banheiro e se desfez do preservativo, e então, ouviu a chuva voltar. Olhou pela porta, preocupado com a azulada, mas viu seu corpo ainda parado, não movia um dedo, nem para a chuva, nem para o trovões.

 

-Mari?- Chamou por ela, mas não foi respondido.

 

Estava tão exausta e sem fôlego, que acabou por pegar no sono ali mesmo, ainda suada e dolorida. Seu corpo foi coberto e ele deitou ao lado, passando os dedos nos fios azulados, que estavam espalhados pelo lençol.

 

-Boa noite, Marinette.- Sorriu e passou o braço pela cintura dela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamos para as observações - Adrien acabou de TRANSAR com uma PRINCESA COMPROMETIDA e dentro do QUARTO dos PAIS, que MORRERAM a pouco tempo, mas tudo bem kk


	6. Tragam ela de volta! Use a maldita calcinha!

-Tragam a princesa de volta o mais rápido que puderem!- Vociferou o rei.

 

Os guardas ainda estavam parados e de pé, trocando olhares.

 

-Estão esperando o que?- Luka perguntou.- O rei deu uma ordem.- Apontou o tridente em direção ao pai de Marinette.- MEXAM-SE.

 

Se assustaram com o grito do príncipe e fizeram uma reverência chula, partindo para fora do castelo. Luka os seguiu com os olhos até sumirem, abaixando o tridente e colocando-se a uma postura mais relaxada.

 

-Marinette precisa voltar!- O rei falou

-Ela negou sua vontade, fugiu de Atlântida e pela lei de seu povo, é considerada uma rebelde, condenada ao fosso.- O moreno disse calmo.

-Isso não se aplicará.- Respondeu.

-O senhor vai contra sua cultura?- Ficou sério e falou alto.

-Sugiro que baixe o tom de voz.- Olhou nervoso.- Minha filha voltará para o casamento.

 

Luka revirou os olhos mostrando sua melhor feição de nojo.

 

-Vá junto dos lacaios e procure por ela, eles não vão durar dois segundos nas mãos de Marinette.

-Sim, senhor.- Fez uma reverência.

-LUKA.- Chamou seu nome quando virou as costas.

-Minha filha deve voltar VIVA.- Travou uma batalha com os olhos do moreno.

-Como quiser.

 

Luka queria toda confiança possível do rei, porém, não suportava sua voz e nem os costumes ridículos de Atlântida, e a pior parte, era que seu pai também tinha concordado com esse casamento, que Luka só aceitou por causa do poder bélico que seria de seu povo assim que o rei morresse, afinal, Marinette não seria uma boa rainha, pelo menos pensava assim. Ela teria melhor serventia lutando do que governando.

Marinette foi sua amiga de infância. Trocaram risadas, brinquedos, tapas, lutas, e travaram seus tridentes. Com o tempo, a doce mulher se tornou uma excelente guerreira, presenteada de uma enorme beleza, porém, teimosa, mandona e dona de si. Isso deixava o moreno nervoso, pois ele era exatamente igual. Duas personalidades fortes, batendo uma contra a outra.

Se distanciaram com o tempo, deixaram de trocar risadas e abraços, para trocar pequenas farpas. Luka fazia de tudo para dar uma boa impressão ao rei, enquanto ela quase vomitava com as cenas, o deixando irritado.

Marinette não era boba, sabia que iria se casar com alguém da realeza, mas rezou para achar outro alguém antes e mostrar ao seu pai, pensando que ele aceitaria, pois queria ver a pequena filhinha feliz, assim como sua mãe, mas acabou que não foi bem assim.

Apesar das diferenças entre os dois, Marinette zelava pela boa amizade que ainda tinha com o moreno, já ele, não pensava assim. Queria apenas se casar e seguir a tradição de família, não ligava para amor.

 

Saiu do castelo levando seu tridente junto dos guardas, que já estavam prontos em suas armaduras preenchidas com água e as armas de plasma em mãos.

 

-Vamos logo a superfície.

-Mas para onde? Há milhões de lugares.- Um dos lacaios perguntou.

-Ela estava com o colar do seu aniversário de dez anos, na verdade , sempre está. Ela não deixaria de usar um presente de seu amigo.- Falou sarcástico.- Eu a marquei a muito tempo.- Cuspiu as palavras.

 

Olhou as coordenadas do colar e a achou em uma ilha no pacífico, isso é, no Hawaii. Estava sobre o território dele, e não conseguiu deixar de abrir um sorriso malvado.

 

-Vamos achar a princesinha, viva ou MORTA.- Deu ênfase na parte final.

 

\----x---x----

 

Chegaram ao litoral havaiano e viram o sinal dar uma pequena falha, não era normal, porém, possível. Luka passou os olhos ao fundo do oceano, achando a pedrinha azul reluzente e mordeu o lábio. Ela devia ter perdido enquanto fugia do guardas.

 

-Droga!.- Ele subiu a superfície e viu terra firme.- Ela está em algum lugar aqui perto. Por hora, vamos voltar.- Olhou mais uma vez em direção a praia e viu uma homem sentando em algo de madeira e olhava para o mar.- Humano asqueroso.

Viu o homem se levantar, parecia ter visto eles ali no meio da água, mas não deu tempo para ele pensar e sumiu em meio ao mar.

 

Não muito longe dali, a azulada observava Adrien, vendo cada passo. Chegou mais perto, assim que ele deitou sobre o cais e viu seus olhos fecharem. Agarrou a mão que estava na água e viu aquelas orbes verdes aparecerem novamente, parecia feliz em vê-la.

Conversaram e se desculparam pelos berros dele e pela fuga dela. Foram para casa com a chuva já caindo, porém não ouviram mais os trovões, pois estavam perdidos no prazer.

 

 

\-----x----x-------

 

Marinette acordou sentindo algo quente em suas costas e por um segundo sorriu. Procurou abrir os olhos com mais força, para então se mexer devagar e virar para Adrien, que mesmo dormindo, percebeu o remelexo no colchão e por instinto segurou a cintura dela.

Sentiu o leve apertão, mas notou que ele ainda dormia, então apenas fechou os olhos e colocou a cabeça perto do pescoço dele. A moleza no corpo apareceu mais uma vez, por causa do sono e pensou em dormir mais um pouco, contudo, um barulho alto apareceu no quarto, despertando os dois.

Adrien bateu a mão contra o celular e o desligou. A azulada lembrou o que era assim que viu o aparelho, mas jurava ter quebrado, então pensou, como ele conseguiu outro?

 

-Bom dia.- Ele falou sonolento com um dos olhos abertos.-Dormiu bem? Perguntou, abaixando a cabeça até a clavícula dela.

-Bom dia.- Respondeu sorrindo e passou a mão nos cabelos dourados.- E sim, dormi bem.

-Não ouviu mais os trovões?- Falou abafado contra a pele dela, enquanto dava leves beijinhos.

-Nenhum.

-Isso é ótimo.- Puxou o ar, sentindo o cheiro doce em sua pele.

 

Ficaram na mesma posição por um tempo, não queriam desgrudar e talvez, só talvez, a menina estivesse com certa vergonha de olhar para ele. Tinham transado horas atrás, mas para ela, foi uma situação nova e não sabia como lidar com o agora.

Adrien levantou a cabeça e se viu em uma emaranhado com os longos cabelos azuis. Subiu o olhar encontrando ela e então deu um sorriso de lado logo que percebeu a vergonha que emanava dela, era impossível não se divertir com a garota, sempre dava um jeito de fazê-lo rir.

 

-Alcança o celular?- Perguntou.

-Aquele negócio barulhento? Sim, alcanço.

-Pega pra mim?

-Mas você também alcança.

-Pega, por favor.- Ele não queria deixar de abraçar aquele corpo.

-Tá bom.- Esticou o braço alcançando.- Eu não tinha quebrado isso?

-Esse é do meu serviço, uso para me comunicar com Nino e os outros funcionários.

-Nino!- Repetiu.- Vamos para lá de novo?- Perguntou animada.

-Não, hoje vamos ficar em casa. Não vou todo dia e tenho um TCC para acabar.

-Um o que?

-Estou no último ano dos meus estudo e preciso fazer um texto sobre algo da minha escolha, e pra nossa sorte, eu já concluí muitas matérias, então não tenho que ir a faculdade todos os dias, incluindo hoje.

-Certo, não entendi nada, mas acho que vai ficar em casa.

-É, eu vou.- Deu risada dela.

 

Pegou o celular mandando algumas mensagens para o amigo, que ainda não tinha sido notificado sobre a volta da garota. Trocaram alguns diálogos e se despediram.

Deixou o aparelho jogado no colchão e puxou a azulada para um beijo, sentindo os dedos dela dedilharem seu rosto.

 

-Eu estou com fome.- Ela falou entre os lábios.

-Espera mais um pouquinho.- Ele respondeu puxando o corpo dela para um beijo profundo.

 

Se separaram ao faltar oxigênio, todavia Adrien correu para beijá-la novamente, porém, foi parado.

 

-Adrien, espera.- Colocou as mãos no peito dele.- Eu aguento ficar fora da água, mas também preciso respirar.- Puxou o fôlego.

-Perdão.- Viu os olhos dela lacrimejarem assim que puxou o ar.

 

O loiro não podia negar a forte atração por ela, que aumentou significativamente na noite anterior, no qual um simples beijo, se transformou em sexo. Ele precisava daquilo, aqueles últimos três meses foram duros com seu psicológico, mas aceitou o infeliz destino tomado por seus pais.

Queria beijar aquela boca o dia toda, não se importando com trabalho, estudo, Luka ou qualquer outra coisa que deixasse ela longe dele. Não amava ela, ainda não, mas aquele sentimento de querer a pessoa para si e perto de si, já o tomava.

Marinette gostava de estar com ele, ver o nervosismo sempre que fazia algo errado, da preocupação em seus olhos sempre que ela mencionava ser levada, da tranquilidade que ele passou em relação aos trovões e do medo de machucá-la durante a noite passada, cada carinho, cada toque suave em sua pele, cada apertão, cada gemido em seu ouvido. Aquilo poderia ser considerado amor, por parte dela, um amor que estava sendo conquistado. Adrien estava conquistando o amor dela, faltava pouco.

 

-Respirou?- Ele perguntou rindo.

-Sim, estou bem, obrigada.- Se encararam e por fim mais um beijo surgiu.

 

\----x---x----

 

Marinette estava enrolada na toalha e em cima da cama, olhando Adrien, que falava sobre a maldita calcinha.

 

-Você precisa usar.- Era a quarta tentativa dele.

-Por quê? Eu não gosto, me aperta e você nem saberia se não fosse por ontem.- Falou vermelha.

-Imagina você de vestido e sem calcinha?

-Vestido? O que?

-Mulheres usam roupas abertas, e acho que você não iria querer todo mundo vendo o que tem aí.- Ele olhou para o meio das pernas dela.

-Não vou usar.- Levou as mãos até a toalha.- Não quero, já disse.

-Eu uso também, por que você não pode colocar?

-Homens usam?- Ela arregalou os olhos.

-É parecido, mas sim, usamos cueca.- Apontou para a que ele usava.

-Não coloco.- Virou o rosto e bufou.

-Ah, pelo amor de Deus!- Falou irritado.- Eu vou fazer você vestir isso!

-Quero ver tentar.- Mostrou a língua.

-Ah, mas você me paga! Vem aqui.- Subiu na cama puxando o pé dela.

-NÃAAO!- Deu um chute na mão dele e saiu da cama.

 

Começaram a correr ao redor da cama, passando pelo divã e a mesinha de madeira. Marinette e Adrien gritavam um com o outro e passavam do quarto para a sala, depois pra cozinha e por fim o quarto novamente.

Estavam ofegantes pela correria e ele parecia nervoso, ela era rápida e ágil, parecia o próprio Jackie Chan, correndo, se esquivando, torcendo o braço com os dele e usando os objetos da casa como obstáculos.

 

-Caralho! Você é um ninja?- Ele falou nervoso e incrédulo ao mesmo tempo.- Como consegue fazer tudo isso e segurar a toalha?

-Eu não sei o que é um caralho e nem um ninja.- Ela falou risonha.- Mas está divertido, meu pai usava esse método para simular uma fuga no mar.

-Isso não foi nada normal de se ouvir.- Adrien franziu o cenho.- Mas vou te pegar!.

 

Ele pulou em sua direção e conseguiu pegar na ponta da toalha. Marinette se esquivou e sorriu vitoriosa, pensando ter se livrado, mas no momento que correu, sua toalha não acompanhou e caiu sobre o loiro.

Ela deu um pequeno grito e voltou para pegar o pano, porém, Adrien já estava preparado e agarrou o braço dela.

 

-Nunca lute de toalha.- Sorriu a puxou.

 

A garota caiu sobre ele no chão e sentiu os braços dele a abraçarem por trás. Acabou sentada no colo dele.

 

-Ganhei.- Fez força.

-Você sabe que eu te levanto com um dedo.- Ela virou a cabeça.

-Não vale, já te prendi.- Selou os lábios apenas para puxar a parte inferior da boca dela.- E agora terá que vestir.

-Ah, sério? Eu não quero.- Falou manhosa.

-Sim.

-Ah, ok.- Respondeu chateada.

 

Adrien achou engraçada a feição dela e se deu conta de que estavam no chão, com ele de cueca e ela nua, agarrados. Tinha a visão perfeita sobre os ombros, podendo ver o seios e foi aí, só aí, que reparou que ela estava sentada sobre seu membro, que acordou em um impulso elétrico.

Fechou os olhos e suspirou, tinham acabado de transar, ela aceitaria de novo, tão rápido? Abriu os olhos ao sentir Marinette o beijando, que foi retribuída sem pensar duas vezes. Ela girou o corpo ficando de frente para ele e novamente, sua cintura foi rodeada.

Ela então foi mais rápida, tirou a calcinha da posse dele e se levantou, puxando o pano bruscamente. Adrien abriu os olhos sem entender, estava em transe pelo contato e com a cara de tonto. Demorou, mas ele voltou a vida real e percebeu o que aconteceu, tinha sido tapeado pela menina.

 

-VOCÊ RASGOU A CALCINHA E AINDA POR CIMA ME ENGANOU!- Gritou.- Eu tenho mais dessas, não pense que acabou.- Ele levantou.- vem aqui.- A puxou pela bochechas, fazendo ela rir.- Começou, agora termina!

 

Levantou ela do chão e a jogou na cama.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler 🍪❤


End file.
